tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Go, Go Thomas
Go, Go Thomas is a rock-n-roll song about Thomas and the Steam Team helping Hiro get back into working order in Hero of the Rails. It was later re-released in 2012 with the lyrics about Hiro replaced during the first airing of sixteenth season episodes on PBS Kids. Lyrics Hero of the Rails version Go, go Thomas... (2x) Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! (1st Verse) Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the track, behind the trees Far away, where nobody sees Lives an engine, Hiro by name Thomas gonna help him shine again! (Chorus) Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends makin' Hiro brand new, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! (2x) (2nd verse) Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helpin' him out Now we get ready to shout it out! (Repeat chorus) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (4x) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (2x) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (6x) (played over:) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (6x) Season 16 Lyrics Go, go Thomas... Go, go Thomas... Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! Something special is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the tracks, through the trees Over the hills and by the sea On the way for work and play Really useful everyday! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go! Number one! Go, go Thomas! Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helping out Now we get ready to shout it out! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Characters Hero of the Rails version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Diesel * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin Season 16 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Mavis * Victor * Stafford * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * The Photographer * The Great Composer Episodes Season 16 version * Hero of the Rails * The Lion of Sodor * Time For a Story * Toby's New Whistle * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Henry's Health and Safety * Thomas' Crazy Day * Day of the Diesels * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Thomas Toots the Crows * Bust My Buffers! * Percy and the Calliope * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Sodor Surprise Day * Welcome Stafford Home Media Releases UK * Hero of the Rails * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles (Hero of the Rails version) * Go Go Thomas! (DVD) (sixteenth season version) US * Hero of the Rails * Sticky Situations (sixteenth season version) * Muddy Matters (Hero of the Rails version) * Go Go Thomas! (sixteenth season version) * Spills and Thrills (sixteenth season version) * Start Your Engines! (sixteenth season version) Gallery Hero of the Rails version File:HeroOfTheRails75.png File:HeroOfTheRails89.png File:HeroOfTheRails77.png File:HeroOfTheRails53.png|Thomas File:HeroOfTheRails65.png File:HeroOfTheRails70.png File:HeroOfTheRails71.png File:HeroOfTheRails72.png File:HeroOfTheRails74.png File:HeroOfTheRails99.png File:HeroOfTheRails100.png File:HeroOfTheRails101.png File:HeroOfTheRails103.png File:HeroOfTheRails104.png File:HeroOfTheRails105.png File:HeroOfTheRails114.png File:HerooftheRails113.png File:HeroOfTheRails115.png File:HeroOfTheRails134.png File:HeroOfTheRails135.png|Hiro File:HeroOfTheRails445.png|Edward File:HeroOfTheRails284.png File:HeroOfTheRails346.png File:HeroOfTheRails254.png|Gordon File:HerooftheRails4.png|Henry File:HeroOfTheRails32.png File:HeroOfTheRails44.png File:HeroOfTheRails312.png|Emily File:HeroOfTheRails153.png File:HeroOfTheRails156.png File:HeroOfTheRails250.png File:HeroOfTheRails22.png File:HeroOfTheRails352.png File:HeroOfTheRails12.png File:HeroOfTheRails86.png File:HeroOfTheRails217.png File:HeroOfTheRails161.png File:HeroOfTheRails275.png File:HeroOfTheRails245.png File:HeroOfTheRails176.png File:HeroOfTheRails1.png File:HeroOfTheRails83.png File:HeroOfTheRails31.png File:HeroOfTheRails137.png File:HeroOfTheRails166.png File:HeroOfTheRails208.png File:HeroOfTheRails265.png File:HeroOfTheRails273.png File:HeroOfTheRails274.png File:HeroOfTheRails143.png|Victor File:HeroOfTheRails326.png File:HeroOfTheRails292.png File:HeroOfTheRails293.png File:HeroOfTheRails15.png File:HeroOfTheRails288.png File:HeroOfTheRails347.png File:HeroOfTheRails13.png File:HeroOfTheRails34.png File:HeroOfTheRails35.png File:HerooftheRails5.png File:HeroOfTheRails195.png File:HeroOfTheRails322.png File:HeroOfTheRails323.png File:HeroOfTheRails348.png File:HeroOfTheRails56.png File:HeroOfTheRails164.png File:HeroOfTheRails425.png File:HeroOfTheRails295.png File:HeroOfTheRails372.png File:HeroOfTheRails373.png File:HeroOfTheRails376.png File:HeroOfTheRails377.png File:HeroOfTheRails378.png File:HeroOfTheRails379.png File:HeroOfTheRails505.png File:HeroOfTheRails506.png File:HeroOfTheRails508.png File:HeroOfTheRails512.png File:HeroOfTheRails513.png File:HeroOfTheRails514.png File:HeroOfTheRails518.png File:HeroOfTheRails519.png File:HeroOfTheRails522.png File:HeroOfTheRails526.png File:HeroOfTheRails527.png File:HerooftheRails528.png Season 16 version File:HeroOfTheRails75.png File:HeroOfTheRails89.png File:HeroOfTheRails77.png File:HeroOfTheRails53.png File:HeroOfTheRails82.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor64.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor8.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor7.png File:FlashBangWallop!73.png File:FlashBangWallop!17.png File:FlashBangWallop!18.png File:BustMyBuffers!60.png File:SodorSurpriseDay62.png File:TheLionOfSodor14.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety91.png File:HeroOfTheRails245.png File:DayoftheDiesels49.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain30.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay65.png File:SodorSurpriseDay22.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor3.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor4.png File:BustMyBuffers!54.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor18.png File:MuddyMatters56.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles5.png File:HeroOfTheRails254.png File:HerooftheRails4.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor17.png File:FlashBangWallop!23.png File:MuddyMatters3.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain84.png File:RacetotheRescue40.png File:BustMyBuffers!69.png File:HeroOfTheRails156.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles82.png File:HeroOfTheRails22.png File:BustMyBuffers!2.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows43.png File:HeroOfTheRails86.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain35.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows7.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles6.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles7.png File:HeroOfTheRails1.png File:HeroOfTheRails83.png File:HeroOfTheRails31.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles2.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain6.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles4.png File:PercyandtheCalliope1.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles27.png File:WelcomeStafford27.png File:HeroOfTheRails274.png File:HeroOfTheRails143.png File:RacetotheRescue48.png File:HeroOfTheRails312.png File:SodorSurpriseDay50.png File:FlashBangWallop!82.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain48.png File:HeroOfTheRails15.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain52.png File:MuddyMatters30.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle24.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety27.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor13.png File:HeroOfTheRails323.png File:HeroOfTheRails322.png File:RacetotheRescue1.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay70.png File:Whiff'sWish6.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor1.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows36.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor72.png File:BustMyBuffers!64.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor22.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain29.png File:FlashBangWallop!11.png File:TimeForaStory6.png File:FlashBangWallop!41.png File:SodorSurpriseDay61.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain28.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain32.png File:FlashBangWallop!62.png File:FlashBangWallop!66.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor76.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor73.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor75.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor68.png File:RacetotheRescue66.png File:SodorSurpriseDay2.png File:RacetotheRescue3.png File:FlashBangWallop!4.png File:DayoftheDiesels291.png File:DayoftheDiesels2.png Music Video File:Go Go Thomas - Music Video File:Go, Go Thomas - Season 16 Music Video Links * Full Hero of the Rails version Category:Songs